Lost
by Riyshn
Summary: -abandoned- -Lost... I feel so lost... I can't even find myself anymore...- Odd falls into the Digital Sea.
1. Prologue

Ok, I got a vauge notion for this idea last nght when I saw Kadic Bombshell (thank G-d for TiVo!) and then wrote it up in about five minutes durring lunch at school today.

Lost  
Prologue  
by LanHikari2000x

Odd could only watch as William used the last of his energy to blast Aelita off the edge of the sector, followed by William's specter as he was forced back to the Digital Sea.

"Aelita!"

He ran to the edge and dived down after her. He aimed at her bracelet and fired a arrow, releived when it activated and light pink wings sprouted from her back. He held out his hands for Aelita to catch on her way back to safe land - which she did - but he could feel himself sliping.

"Hey, Princess," he said as he could feel himself about to fall, "Tell the others... I'm sorry."

"Odd, what are you talking-" she looked down just as he finally fell from her grasp. "Odd!"

Odd only had time to offer a small smile before he fell into the Digital Sea.

TBC

No, Odd's not gone. Where would the fun in that be? So... yeah I have to go now, my friends are bugging me.

P.S. Sorry it's so short, but like I said: five minutes.

Edit 11/14/07: Just spellcheck and such.


	2. Chapter 1

Wow, 6 reviews. I'm feeling really special right now. Well, this one isn't that much longer than the prologue, but it _is _a bit longer. Umm, I'm not sure I got the whole 'Oh my God, Odd just died!' thing right in the rest of the gang, if that makes any since, but I did my best. I'm lucky enough to have never lost a friend or known anyone who has, so I don't really know exactly how they should have reacted.

And just a warning; I support OxU, JxA, and YxW. I don't plan on having any romance in this, but it might sneak it's way in.

Also, does anyone know if 'Digital Sea' is supposed to be capitalized? It always feels a bit weird when I do...

Lost  
Chapter 1  
by LanHikari2000x

"Aelita! What happened? Odd just disappeared!"

Aelita landed and looked upward slightly before speaking. "He's gone Jeremie. He- he fell into the Digital Sea to save me."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A red tinted bubble floated out of Lyoko into the vast infinity of the Digital Sea, black sparks flashing across it's surface. Inside the unconscious form of a boy with cat-like ears and a tail could be seen.

Two eel-like creatures swam up and began to guide the bubble to the nearest hum. It sunk in on it's own power and was gone.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Odd opened his eyes, blinking rapidly in the harsh blue lighting of Carthage. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around. _What the...?_ He was int eh upper part of the core room, level with the holo-sphere, though the holo-sphere itself only showed the spinning white and blue ball of Carthage, enlarged as it was.

Confused, he thought back, trying to figure out how he got here. _There was William, and then Aelita was falling, and I jumped after her... And I saved her! But then... I fell into the Digital Sea. This is wrong. I fell into the Digital Sea! I should be lost on the 'net like Franz Hopper, not sitting in the canter of Lyoko! What the hell is going on?!_

"Hello, Odd."

Odd shot up and turned around at the sound of the distorted voice.

"Welcome home."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Isn't there anything you can do? What about that program you used to bring Yumi back?"

Jeremie looked at Ulrich sadly. Out of all of them, he was probably hit the hardest by this. Odd had been his best friend, after all. "You mean the one Odd made by dropping candy on my keyboard?" Jeremie shook his head, "I wish I could, but that was a one time thing. I have no idea how to make it again."

"What about the ones to find William and bring Daddy back?" Aelita suggested, "If we combine them and alter the target specs a bit, it should work."

Jeremie nodded thoughtfully. "Yes... yes, that could work. I'll need some time to set it up, but...

Ulrich perked up slightly at this. "Can you really do it?Can you really bring him back?"

Jeremie hesitated, not wanting to raise his hopes if it turned out it couldn't. "I can try," he finally said. He put a comforting hand on Ulrich's shoulder, "Don't worry. I'm going to do everything in my power to get him back."

Two hours later

"Done."

Ulrich gripped Jeremie's shoulder - perhaps a bit too tightly, but the shorter boy didn't complain. For the last two hours, he had been alternating between pacing around the room and standing behind Jeremie, trying to make sense of what was happening on the screen.

Not the that others had fared much better. Yumi sat slumped against the wall, watching Ulrich pacing absently. Aelita had found a chair somewhere and sat down next to Jeremie, offering tips and advice now and then, while Jeremie himself was so nervous that he spent as much time on the delete key and the rest of the keyboard.

Yumi stood up and stretched. "Will it really work?"

Jeremie nodded, "Only one way to find out."

And he started the program.

TBC

Meh, I hate where I ended it (where I wanted to end it was an eviler cliffhanger), but I told one of you lovely reviewers (hint, hint) that I would have it by today, and I wanted to actually meet the first deadline I ever set for myself.

Come to think of it, I have no idea if any of the Riplikas are of Carthage. If anyone notices me spelling any names wrong or using any terms wrong, please point it out, my spelling is not the best, and it's been a long time since I've seen most of Code Lyoko. And if anyone has any ideas, feel free to voice them. I have a fairly solid idea of where I'm going with this, but if anyone has an idea that I like better I might change my mind. And before anyone yells at me for making Odd too smart, remember that he maintains a high C/low B average, and that he's class president. Ulrich is the with the D average. Oh, and Burakku's Shadow/Manjoume-Enchantress, what exactly did you think was/is going to happen?


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed,you all make me feel so special(serisoly, so few people I know like Code Lyoko that I thought this would be a total flop!).

Ok, turns out I lied. Origonaly I had this story all planed out, but I changed my mind with this chapter, so I have about as much idea of what's going to happen hext as you do.

I'm not really likeing the way this is turning out. Don't get me wrong, this is the happiest I've been with something I've written in as long as I can remember, but the amount of sceen breaks and the shortness of the chapters is bugging me. Also, three things about this chapter. I know that what Ulrich does probably would not be allowed, so don't bug me about that. And emotion is definatly not my specialty. And there is a reason I will never study medicine.

To People:  
anon. reviewers: see responces on my bio  
kittyclaw: Box of rocks, yeah, that sounds about right. And our blocker thing sucks too. yahoo is blocked for being games, but www (dot) yahoo isn't.  
everyone else: Enjoy!

And one last heads-up. This is in no way spellchecked. I'll try to get around to that eventually.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-) sceen break/POV change  
/-/-/-/-/ return to the past

Lost  
Chapter 2  
by LanHikari2000x

Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita stood in front of one of the scanners, waiting to see if Jeremie's proram would work. Jeremie himself had opted to stay in the lab an monitor the process from the supercomputer.

_"Ok guys, he should be comming in right about... now."_

Just as he finished speaking, the scanner in front of them opened, releasing a cloud of steam, quickly followed by an uncontious Odd. Yumi cought him and quickly started checking him over. When she got to his pulse, she frowned and brought her ear down to his mouth.

"Jeremie!" she called, "Launch a return to the past; he's not breathing!"

/-/-/-/-/

Ulrich sat up and looked across the room at his roommate's bed. "Odd? You awake?" When Odd didn't respond, he slipped out of his bed and crawled oer to his friend's side and tried to shake him awake. Nothing. "Odd? Odd! Com on, buddy, this is no time to be joking around! Odd!" He could feel tears starting to fall down his face. _Not Odd. Dn't let him be dead. Not Odd..._

There was a knock at the door and Ulrich looked up to see Jeremie standing in the open doorway. "Get Jim," he whispered. Jeremis nodded and left the room.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ulrich stared glumly at Odd's uncontious form the whole way to the hospital. The paramedics had declared that the boy was not, as Ulrich had feared, dead, but that he was in a light coma.

Ulrich was forced to leave Odd in the hospital's waiting room while the paramedics ruched Odd off to a room.

Half an hour later Ulrich had an idea. He walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me." THe lady behind the desk - Sara, according to her nametag - looked up from her computer and leveled him with an uncaring stare. "My friend was recently admited. Odd Della-Robbia?"

Her gaze soffened. "Oh. The Kadic kid?"

Ulrich nodded and swollowed the lump in his throat. "Could I- Would it be possible for me to stay here with him?"

Sara shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said, "It's against hospital protocal to allow visitors to stay past visiting hours."

Ulrich sighed, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Thanks anyway."

He turned and started walking back to his seat, but Sara continued talking behind him. "However," his head jerked up at her voice, hopeful, "as long as he doesn't have anything contagious, I don't see any reason why you couldn't volentier to keep an eye on him while the doctors and nurses are busy elsewhere. We could probablly even set up a cot for you in his room."

Ulrich turned around, wearing his first smile since the previous day.

"Of course, you'd have to get permission from your guardian." She smiled and pointed off to the left, "Pay phones are over there."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ulrich sighed and put down the paper he was working on. Jeremie had started bringing him the work he missed sfter the first two days and had offered to tutor him on the lessons he missed, but it was curently after visiting hours and he was totally lost.

He looked up at a noise from Odd's bed.

"Odd?" he whispered, then, in a louder voice, "Odd? Is that you?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Odd opened his eyes only to be assulted by a feild of white. Lots and lots of white. He gave a hiss at the brightness and quickly closed his eyes again.

"Odd? Is that you?"

_Ulrich?_

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and squinted through the brightness. "Ulrich? WHat are you doing here? Where _is_ here?"

He was nearly knocked back down when Ulrich tackled him.

"Never do taht again!" Ulrich said. Was he crying? "Never... I thought you were dead, Odd! I thought you were dead..."

"Ulrich..." He put his arms around his friend's back, tring to comfort him. "I'm fine, see?" You don't need to worry about me. Besides," he said with a grin, "You didn't think a bit of water could kill me, did you?"

It worked. He felt Ulrich smile slightly against his shoulder. "You idiot, I was worried about you."

"Yeah, I know. Listen, Ulrich, please don't hate me for this."

ULrich frowned and tried to pull away, but Odd's arms held him in place. "Odd? What-?"

"I'm sorry," Odd whispered, before pressing against a spot on his friend's neck. He cought Ulrich as the boy fell limp in his arms.

TBC

Aw, such a tuching moment. ...and then a not so touching one.

Nothing to say this time. Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Um, apparently there's been a contest going on between me and kittyclaw that I wasn't aware of. It's who can (reasonably) leave of at the most evil cliffhanger. I'm winning. XD Don't worry though, this one isn't too bad.

And everyone reading this should go read her (I assume...) story 'Toy Soldier,' It's really good

A note, 'cause I couldn't get it into the chapter: In the beginning here, Odd has Ulrich over his back supported by Ulrich's arms over his shoulders.

And credit for Odd's new outfit mostly goes to kittyclaw. I think the only part of it that's actually mine is the picture on his chest. And maybe his hair.

Still not spellchecked. I'll try to get around to it eventually.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-) sceen break/POV change  
/-/-/-/-/ return to the past

Lost  
Chapter 3  
by LanHikari2000x

Odd tightened his grip on Ulrich's arms as he swerved around a tree. He felt Ulrich shift slightly against his back.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he said softly, "How ya doing?"

"'How am I doing?'" Ulrich snarled, "I've just been paralized and kidnapped by my best friend, and you ask me how I'm doing?"

Odd flinched violently enough that he almost fell off his Overboard, which would have bee bad, concidering they were over the Digital Sea. "Ulrich... There's nothing I can say that will make up for this, is there?"

Probably not," Ulrich responded coldly, "but you can start by telling me where we are and why you did it."

"We're in a Forest Sector Replika," Odd said. He manuvered them over to a piece of open ground and stepped off his Overboard, setting Ulrich down. He stepped away and turned around, but couldn't bring himself to meet Ulrich's eyes.

Ulrich finally got his first good look at Odd. No longer did his friend wear his purple and yellow suit. Instead his outfit had been bleached white, with a deep red on the pieces of armor and highlights. His hair seemed to have been bleached as well, though the purple streak still remained, though faded. A little to the side, he could see the Overboard. It too was white, fading to it's normal color along the seams.

What really stood out to Ulrich though, was the image on Odd's chest. He still had the picture of Kiwi, but now there was a black Eye superimposed overit.

"You..." his voice was soft, but Odd jerked back as if he had been slapped. "What happened to you? Why are you working for XANA?"

"He saved my life when I ...fell," Odd said, still refusing to make eye contact. "But he changed me. I'm not like William - I'm still me - but if he tells me to do something,... And I hate it!" Odd had started crying. "I still fel the same about everything. I still want to help you guys, but I know that no matter what I do, XANA will be watching, and as soon as he sees something I could do to hurt you..."

Ulrich reached a hand out to comfort Odd, then blinked and quickly retracted the arm before Odd realized he could move again. "How did we get here?"

"Overboard has a sheild," Odd responded distractidly.

Ulrich moved before Odd could react. He planted his hands firmly and kicked Odd hard in the chest with both feet. He jumped up and onto the Overboard. He was gone before Odd recovered.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Until now, Ulrich had never quite appreciated just how big the Digital Sea was. Even when the Skid's navagation systems had failed, the NavSkids and always been able to find locate the Slid and use it as a sort of landmark, and the others had always been there. Now he was lost and completely alone.

He had made the mistake of diving into a hub in an attempt of stop Odd from following him, but it had just gotten him more lost; at least before he had known which direction the Replika was.

He turned a corner around one of the strange upside down buildings and quickly 'skid' to a stop. In front of him Odd stood on a second Overboard, flanked by two Sharks. He did a quick 180 and stared to speed off, but stopped when he was William in his dark version of their own NavSkids. He turned back around to Odd, who now held a ball of violet energy in his hand.

"Don't make me do it," Odd pleaded, "Don't make me kill my best friend."

Ulrich watched Odd for a moment before nodding slowly and moving the Overboard forward. He brought the two boards nose-to-nose and stepped over onto Odd's Overboard. He watched as Odd tossed the ball of energy onto the Ulrich had just stepped off of. It exploded with a bright flash, taking the Overboard with it.

They set off; William taking the lead and the two sharks bringing up the rear.

"So what happens now?" Ulrich asked quietly.

Odd shook his head. "I don't know. I have to take you back, but I don't know what XANA wants with you."

TBC

Gah, crappy ending, but if I don't put it up now it'll probably be another month before I have acess to a computer I can upload from.

Just out of curiosity, what is everyone's favorite Code Lyoko episode? Personally, I like Killer Music, Triple Threat (Or was it Triple Trouble...? Meh, close enough.), and Bragging Rights(Arachnophobia, if you're French.). -is an Odd fanboy-

Please review, they do actually make me update faster. Just a smilie. Hell, I'd even like a flame, just something to show you didn't click here on accident.


	5. Chapter 4

I don't like this chapter. I hate nearly everything about it, actually. I know it will just end up worse if I try to rewrite though, so I'll just post it as-is.

Odd's bombs are from the DS game. He chucks them at things and they blow up, simple as that.

I've had two reviews requesting OxU, and at least two people whose profiles lead me to believe they would like this to be OxU. That's not enough for me to make it official, but here's a bit of fluff at the beginning for you. Squint hard now.

Lost

Chapter 4

by LanHikari2000x

"_...but I don't know what XANA wants with you."_

Ulrich shuddered. The idea that XANA's plan included him specifically... just didn't sit well with him.

He tightened his arms around Odd's waist, mot for the comfort of the contact than any real fear of falling.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"...and so we see that the water that comes out of photosynthesis is in fact not the same water that goes in, and is created as a byproduct of the synthesis of the glucose."

"Excuse me, Suzanne."

Ms. Hertz paused in her lecture to look over toward the door. "Oh, Mr. Delmas. Is something wrong?"

"No, no," Mr. Delmas said dismissively, "I just need to speak with Mr. Belpois and Ms. Stones."

Jeremie and Aelita exchanged worried looks before standing and walking out the door with him. Yumi was already standing in the hall, looking as worried as they were.

"I just got a call from the hospital," Mr. Delmas began, "Mr. Della-Robbia and Mr. Sterns disappeared las night. The security camera in their room malfunctioned and the window was broken. Do any of you know what might have happened?" A chorus of 'no's answered his question. "I see. You all have the rest of the day off. Please tell me f you think of anything." He walked away, leaving the three alone in the hall.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Odd was forced to watch Ulrich helpless in the grip of the Scyphozoa. He could only hope the others found the message he left of the supercomputer and got here soon. He looked down at his hand. It would be so easy... So easy to form another bomb and throw it at the Scyphozoa. If he could hit it's Eye – and from this range he almost couldn't miss – he could destroy it and free Ulrich. He could probably even disrtact William long enough for him to escape.

His hand balled into a fist. It would be so easy, and yet-

He was knocked out of his thoughts when something slammed into his side, throwing him across the platform. He looked up in time to see a flash of silver slice through the Scyphozoa's tentacles and Ulrich fall hard to he ground

Odd smiled to himself. It had come to late to stop Ulrich's virtual DNA code from being stolen, but at least the virus had been stopped.

He cringed when the Eye on his chest pulsed and two words pushed to the front of his mind.

_**Guard.**_

_**Attack.**_

His body moved on it's own to stand in front of Ulrich, his arm snapping up into attack position.

He sighed inwardly and took aim on Aelita, rather than letting XANa take over his body and do it for him.

Aelita responded by firing two energy fields at him. He dodged the first one, but this put him directly in the path of the second one. He brought up a hand with a bomb in it to block the attack. The resulting explosion blinded him and sent him flying back.

When his vision cleared, he found Aelita standing over him with and energy field charged and aimed at his chest.

"Either fire that or leave," he said, "Go back to Lyoko and have Jeremie run a scan on Ulrich. Just get out of here before _He_ makes me attack you again."

Aelita narrowed her eyes and stepped back, dismissing the energy field as she did. She used her creativity to form a small dome around Odd, keeping him from attacking him from behind, and turned to the others. "Let's go."

TBC


End file.
